


First Kiss

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Star Wars References, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: A short Destiel one-shot





	First Kiss

Dean hadn’t expected to tell Cas here, blood trickling from his head as they faced death once more, but then again, he hadn’t really expected to tell Cas at all. Sure, his mind had occasionally drifted to fanciful ideas when he was alone in his room in the bunker but never in a million years did he think he’d live out those fantasies. But here he was, staring into those blue eyes that stared back with even more intensity and suddenly all that went through his mind was “Fuck it.” 

“Cas,” he stuttered out and the angel turned his head curiously to the side.

“Yes Dean?” His gravelly voice made the corners of Dean’s mouth turn slightly upward. Castiel had taken a step or two closer to Dean but he hadn’t noticed. Cas was always invading his personal space, since, well since he pulled him from hell. Dean had assumed this was an ‘angel’ thing until more of the feathered dicks started showing up, then he assumed it was a ‘Cas’ thing. Sam assumed it was only him that noticed that Cas only did this around Dean. “Fuck it,” Dean thought again, “ If we die tonight, if I lose him again tonight, at least he’ll know.”

“Cas, I love you,” Dean’s eyes immediately broke his little staring contest, finding the floor, as the words clumsily left his mouth. There was a moment of silence and Dean felt his heart ache. What was Cas thinking? He hadn’t heard the light flutter of wings that would usually signal Castiel had left but Dean raised his eyes all the same, just to check, just in case. As He lifted his head, his breath caught in his chest as a pair of chapped lips found their way to his. It was a slow and cautious kiss but Dean melted into it as Castiel’s hands found his hips. Dean’s hand knitted into Cas’s dark hair as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Cas pulled away, staring at Dean with the same stoic expression as before, except that there was a hint of curiosity in his eyes and his lips were upturned in a small, almost undetectable smile. Dean simply stared at him, bewildered, his lips slightly parted as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

“I know,” Castiel stated simply, before turning around to find Sam around the other side of the building, leaving Dean standing alone, still shocked.

“Dude Han Solo’s me,” he finally managed, talking to himself in a hushed tone as a smile stretched over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/275564070923699354/  
> Come find me on tumblr @spoonsandthings14


End file.
